FF2: Handyman
by andbeyond
Summary: A year, that's only how long I have been here and everything is already breaking down. I guess that's what I get for purchasing this bakery by myself, and not upgrading everything like I should of. But I need to fix this, I don't time to waste, this needs to get done now. But I cant fix it, so who can?


I licked my lower lip, it tasted sweet and I glanced up from the gray counter top and looked at the clear blue sky and the vibrate colors of summer. I have been working since four o clock in the morning. Great. At least I'm able to have music playing in this empty shop. I walked to the bathroom and pulled my hair up into a loose bun, out of my way. I washed my hands, enjoying the soothing feeling of the cold water running over my hands. I dried my them and then walked back to the countertop to roll out cookie dough.

Back and forth and back and forth. I moved the rolling pin at a rapid pace attempting to get these roll outs into the oven before it decided to break down once again. It likes to do this. A lot . Music has been on my mind lately, mostly because last night a few of my friends were song me some new music by different artists, some that I knew any others that I didn't, for some reason the songs that were still stuck in my head was from someone with a last name of Duran. But I couldn't remember for the life of me. So I reached for my music note cutters. I must have made a hundred cookies. I placed them in the oven and waited. I washed off the countertop keeping my shop nice and clean for the customers.

I decided to open up my own bakery about a year ago. At first business was rough but it slowly began to pick up and it has now became my one and only job. I walked over to the freezer and pulled out the two chocolate cakes that I baked earlier today. I laid them on top of each other and frosted them with a simple buttercream frosting. Simple but delicious. I then grabbed the pink gum paste and molded it into roses, brushing the petals with silver pearl dust to make them shimmer. I just think that it looks nicer.

Ding. I looked up at the glass door at the incoming customer. "Good afternoon." I said sweetly. He replied with a simple nod and looked into the display case, I'm guessing trying to decide what to pick. I focused my attention back on the rose in my hand.

There was something strange about the costumer, more so then the others. First of all they don't wear a black hat with a blue hoodie sweat shirt pulled over the had and still have sun glasses on when they walk inside. Also the fact that it's about eighty degrees is strange.

"It all looks so good." He muttered to himself.

"Can I help you?" I asked as I placed a rose on the top of the cake, slightly looking up. His face was close to the glass examining each pastry, carefully.

"No I don't think so. I just can't make up my mind." He stated.

"Yeah, I've been there before."

He glanced up at me and removed his sunglasses. "We'll what do you suggest?" He asked. I walked over to the case and peered into it. "We personally I like the strawberry cheese cake with the shaved dark and white chocolate on top but I also like-"

Buzz. Crap my timer was going off. I looked over my shoulder.

"I'm sorry sir, I will just be one moment."

"That's okay I understand."

I turned and made my way to the annoying sound. I opened the oven and took the pan out, set in on top of the stove and looked down at them.

Crap.

They didn't bake. The stupid oven broke. Again. Great, just great. I grounded loudly and cursed to my self.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"No, not unless you can fix a oven." I countered without thinking. I walked back out into the main area of the shop and saw them man thinking, hard.

"Still can't make up your mind" I asked.

"Nope. I actually was thinking about how I have no wear to be right now."

"Okay." I said a little puzzled.

"I could fix your oven right now if you would like. " he stated casually.

What? Really? I opened my mouth slightly in disbelief.

"Oh you don't have to." I stated. And he smirked at me. "Really it's okay, I called someone and they should be coming tomorrow." I added. He looked behind my and say the trays full of dough.

"Yes but what would happen to all of those cookies? Really it's no problem."

"Are you sure?" I asked, his reply was only and eye roll before he walked around the countertop and into the back room. And before I could say anything he was off to work.

Well this is strange.

I decided that it couldn't hurt, I mean he couldn't break the stupid thing anymore. I turned and focused back onto the cake I was working on for a bridal shower.

An hour had passed, I finished the cake and placed it in the freezer until I needed to drop it off, and attended to a few other costumers. And by the looks of it it seemed to me that the man was finishing up with the oven. I waked in to the back room.

"How's it going?" I asked.

"Good I'm just about done."

He made some last few adjustments and turned it on. A few minutes later he stood and took a few steps back examining his work. "There."

"Thank you." I took a couple steps closer grabbed a pan at set the timer. Lets see if this works now. He and I both walked out of the room and he regained his previous position in front of the display case.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" I asked.

"Nope, it all just looks so good."

"We'll you can have what ever you like, it's on me." I stated and he looked up at me, staring.

"You don't need to do that." He stated.

"Yes I do and I am, and there is nothing that you can do about it." I replied somewhat sassy. He narrowed his eyes at me and I stared into his big brown eyes. We continued this for about a minute before he had to break away and blink because tears were forming in his eyes. And I smiled victoriously.

After a few more minutes he finally decided what he wanted when to timer went off once again. All he wanted was a simple sugar cookie, after all he worked so hard to bake them. I walked in the room and he followed. I took them out and looked down at them. Baked perfectly. I took one off of the hot sheet and handed it to him. He bit into it and moaned.

"This is the best cookie that I have ever had!" He exclaimed and I smiled.

"Well what did you expect?" I asked as I took a cookie for my self and bit into it as well " I don't know what you did, but it worked!" I said. "If you want a job, you have it!" I offered before I was able to think.

"Really?"

I looked down at my shoes and decided to best way to go by this. I was joking kind of, but not really. I do need the extra help around here, after all its only me and my best friend, Melissa, when she has the time to stop in, which isn't very often. Also my own personal handyman would be very nice. "Yeah." I stated.

To my surprise he accepted, and we figured out legistics. I also learned that his friends call him Ed, so I should too.

* * *

For a month he and I worked seemingly together, becoming friends, sharing jokes with each other, tell embarrassing stories or each other, and enjoying each others company.I have to admit it was nice not being by my self all the time.

"Hey Loren, the sinks working again." Ed shouted. I brief illy looked up from the strawberry rhubarb crisp I was working on.

"Thank you so much! What would I do with out you?"

"You would be screwed." He counter sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I saw him walk out of the room and I met him halfway giving him a hug. I wrapped my arms around he neck and he held onto my waist. We pulled away slightly.

"Hey what are you dong tonight?" He asked.

"Nothing that I can think of. Why?"

"Well I was just wondering of you-"

Suddenly the glass doors flew open. I turned my head slightly, resting it on his chest a bit. Before I could blink the room was filled with people and flashing lights, and he pulled my into the back room cause me to catch only a few things that these people were saying.

_Hey Eddie who is this?_

_Is this the reason why you postponed you filming?_

_Did she come between you and Chloe?_

What the hell? I completely pulled away from him and stared at him. He didn't say anything he just ran his hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "What is going on?" I asked

"Okay, I haven't been completely honest with you." He stated and I waited for him to continue. "This isn't my only job."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the mob of people in my store."

"Well my other job I'm a singer and actor."

"What?" I asked.

"Well they call me Eddie Duran."

My mouth fell open and I recalled who he was. Oh how stupid he must think I am for not recognizing him! I couldn't find the words to express how I was feeling. I turned on my heal and stormed out of the back door.

"Hey Lo, wait up!" He exclaimed but I ignored him.

I just walked away.

* * *

Author's note:

Alright, I know I need to post for my other stories but I thought that I might as well write something for this prompt as well, considering I am a baker! Haha. I hope to update everything soon and thank you for all of the suggestions for to my other stories, they are very helpful! Be patient with me and the should be up soon! I know that this isn't my best, and it is really short, but I wrote it really quick after dance so I'm tired, plus its late. Anyways Ill fix everything later. Thank you for reading and please let me know if I should continue or not! And also what you think about this! Thank you so much! Favorite, follow and review if you want, but its always appreciated!

Dis Clamor: I don't own hollywood heights or the characters, just this plot line!

andbeyond


End file.
